


Daddy Lover

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Maybe it was due to your crush on AJ Styles but you thought The O.C’s Mother Lover gimmick was harmless, until they messed with yours. AJ Styles was going to pay!
Relationships: AJ Styles/Male Reader
Kudos: 9





	Daddy Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197624390046732289?s=21

The O.C.’s Motherloving gimmick had gotten out of hand. They had openly flirted with your mother, AJ even saying she should marry him so that you could ‘Get a father you deserved to look up to’. Your father had always taught you to be good, it was your main trait as a face. And your mother giggled & blushed, no regard or respect. Apparently it had all been apart of a produced plan to get you involved in a feud with AJ, a plan you had not been aware of until a few moments ago when you angrily confronted a staffer. You were in a rage and prepared to take apart anyone involved, even your longtime friend & crush AJ Styles.

You had stormed your way over to the locker room, only AJ was inside as you barged in ‘Good’ you thought ‘This will be easy’ AJ turned around “Well, if it isn’t Y/N. I guess you want your new daddy to-“ The rest of his sentence was stopped by you slapping him over the face “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! You know how much my father means, and you had to flirt with my mother and be a fucking dick about it!’’ you yelled at AJ, who seemed shocked, but quickly regained composure. “It’s not my fault your mama has the hots for me, you jealous or something?” he questioned and you swallowed. You were, but that was besides the point, so you stayed silent “I said “Are you jealous?” Answer daddy when he asks you a question, or did your lousy excuse of a father not teach you manners?” AJ slapped you, clearly to provoke you, but it was the hit you needed. You started to throw rights and lefts to AJ, both of you proceeded to let your fists fly, both of you leaving equal damage behind on the other. As AJ darted away, you ran after him, not noticing he used the lockers to hit a Phenomenal Forearm on you. Blood streamed onto your face, it seemed as if AJ may have broken your nose. “Stay down, it’s for your own damn good.” “No fucking chance bitch.” You growled out, as he ran in, this time you were ready, as he attempted to get you in the Styles clash, you enacted an adaption of your finisher ‘The Stroke of Midnight’, you grabbed AJ by the neck and lifted him off the ground, but instead of spinning him round so he hit the ground with his head, you raised him as high as you could and dropped him down on his feet. The next part was supposed to be to sweep his feet so he landed flat on his face, but you soon had hands pulling you back “Karl, Luke, Get off! This is mine & AJ’s-” but you suddenly saw this was a producer who was pulling you away from AJ, who was moaning in agony, you turned to see a cameraman holding his camera at the front of the locker room door, looking utterly terrified. Everything you two had done, including the cussing and the bleeding had been captured live on TV. Uh Oh. 

\--

Later, following being treated and bandaged up, you knocked at AJ’s hotel door, and hearing a grunt of affirmation from The Phenomenal One, let yourself in. You saw him on his bed clothes tossed across the floor, some even ripped with his right foot equally damaged, he had sprained his leg due to the way you dropped him. You swallowed at seeing AJ in this position but you had to work things out “Vince is furious with what happened, me for cussing more than the fighting, and I can’t go back on RAW until we resolve our issues and conduct ourself better on TV. And I don't want you or I to lose our positions on the roster, and I know I can’t stay mad at someone who is my friend away from the ring, so I want this to be from the heart.” You sat down “Vince tried this new thing of sparking up genuine heat and controversy to pull people into watching, and because we’re so close outside of the ring, he told me cause he thought you’d be hit hardest.” AJ explained “Then this crap is on him!” you angrily responded “I agree, I tried to reason with him but he wouldn’t let you in on our meeting.” “Why am I not fucking surprised?” You grumbled. 

AJ sighed “Wendy’s furious with me as well” you looked up “Why? It can’t be because of the gimmick right?” AJ’s silence told you all you needed to hear “Seriously?” “Yeah, she hasn’t been a fan of this since the start and no matter how much I explain, she’s still angry I’m subtly using the daddy kink on air, it’s why I’ve been here instead of home the last few weeks.” You noticed he seemed glum and tried to cheer him up “I mean I could take her place, I’m not sure about wearing dresses but I’ll do the cooking and the cleaning, and I’ll even call you daddy.” You’d only realised how over enthusiastic/flirty the comment seemed once you’d said it and you knew AJ could tell that you’d been serious, instead of humour sly flirting. 

“Y/N, are you in love with me?” ‘Goodbye mutual friendship, hello bashing by Gallows & Anderson later’ you thought, might as well get it out “Yes AJ, I have had a crush you from the minute you walked out in that Royal Rumble match where me & Roman were throwing down, you went to save me from being thrown over the rope and locked eyes, that was the first moment. Whether it was at SmackDown Live or moving to RAW this year with you, I’ve always been in love with you.” AJ ingested this all in “Even as a heel?” He questioned, you breathed a sigh of relief, the fact he hadn't spouted hateful comments or tried to hit you showed he was understanding, and it would probably be resolved with a ‘We’re friends’ sort of statement, but that wouldn’t stop you from letting it go “Well I love your long Soccer Mom hair, your pretty eyes, your bulging muscles, your tattoo, but what I love the most is your Southern charm. Whenever your on, you can make me smile whenever you talk. I’ve always loved your instantaneous passion AJ, many don’t now and I sure was angry with you earlier, but with hatred at your character, my love stayed with you. I love you AJ because you are the best person who’s ever walked into my life.”

You both stayed in silence as you both processed what had happened. Of all the things you were not expecting, you weren't expecting AJ to lean up & kiss you. You wrapped a hand around AJ’s head, deepening the kiss, his tongue mapping out your mouth as you straddled AJ’s lap “God Y/N, I’m gonna love you riding my cock later, you’re practically begging for it like that!” You grinned, hearing him dirty talk was incredible to say the least, that beautiful Southern accent spilling utter filth from his lips was something you wanted to hear again and again. “Suck my dick” AJ moaned, and you didn’t wait to be asked twice as you moved down to suck his cock. “Oh fuck! This is nice. Much better than Wendy that’s for sure.” "Speaking of her” you moved up and took AJ’s hand and found his ring finger, removing his cock from your mouth and replacing it with his ring finger as you removed the ring with your lips “As much as it is exciting to fuck a married man this evening, you aren’t Wendy’s anymore” you spat the ring onto the ground where his clothes were “You’re mine.” AJ groaned as you removed your clothes, showing off your naked body for him, all his now “You’re so greedy for daddy, you wanna take my wife from me Y/N? Want daddy to make you yours? Fucking slut is what you are.” You placed your index finger on AJ’s lips “I’m your slut daddy, don’t forget it” AJ’s tongue darted out around your finger, a groan emitting from him, “Never” he whispered back

You decided to up the ante by moving back down to suck his balls “Ah. Oh fuck that’s really good, Y/N, keep going!” After a while AJ started to shake “God Y/N, you’re gonna make me cum!” You withdrew, making AJ groan before you whispered in his ear “Fuck me sir.” AJ grinned “Climb aboard daddy” he seductively whispered. You obeyed, and took AJ deep, moaning as his large dick filled you up. AJ also gave a massive groan “OH FUCK! Y/N, you’re fuckin tight, tighter than anyone else. Fuck yeah!” AJ began to fuck you, brutal thrusts causing you to moan loudly as your former friend took you hard. 

“Back your ass up onto daddy, ride my cock!” AJ commanded, and you obeyed, running your hands down AJ’s torso, eventually fastening onto his nipples as you rubbed them “God that’s fucking hot! You look so filthy riding daddy’s dick, making daddy feel so good! Who's your daddy?” “You AJ” you moaned out, AJ slapping your ass “Louder, yell it out for the entire floor to hear!” “AJ STYLES IS MY DADDY! HE DICKS ME DOWN SO GOOD!” “Fucking right I do!” AJ growls, landing some more slaps on your ass before he continues fucking you. 

You ran your fingers through AJ’s hair as he continued to fuck you, with more urgency now as he reached the end. “Oh fuck! You close?” “Y-yeah Daddy AJ, I am!” AJ moves his hand over your cock & begins to wank it faster than his fucks into you “Cum for daddy, I want to watch you fall apart on my Phenomenal cock.” It didn’t take long, with everything else, you shot your load all over AJ’s chest, it mixing in with his hair. “Jesus Fucking Christ! That’s so fucking hot!” Groaned AJ. He began to fuck into you harder, your ass clenching down like a vice “Fuck Y/N, daddy’s gonna cum for you!” AJ let a roar escape him, as he finally came, hot loads shooting deep in your ass.

You fell forwards onto AJ, kissing him. “F-fuck” you groaned, both of you trying to regain breath “Yeah, that was amazing! Everything you wanted it to be?” “Yeah”. You stayed there for a bit “God, daddy loves you Y/N, stay with me tonight and every damn day after that!” You smiled at him “Wasn’t thinking of leaving, never fucking will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
